


"Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun"

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, I am the worst, M/M, Souske dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All spouses of servicemen live in terror of receiving "the phone call," none more than Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I decided to try my hand at angst, and I might have done to good a job. I swear, I'm crying into my keyboard right now.  
> Enjoy, you sadists...

Souske was always a sucker for the Top 40. From hipster indie, to hiphop, to the occasional country one hit wonder, if it came on the radio, he'd sing it. 

It was kind of a tradition for them. Every time they'd drive together, Souske would turn on his station, and jam out. Makoto would simply smile as his boyfriend enthusiastically sang along to whatever was considered popular these days. It was endearing, though it could also get annoying (never mention Gangnam Style to him. It was a dark time) Still, it was one of those quirks about the usually stoic man that make Makoto love him even more.

The past few days, the song constantly on Souske's lips was "Lean On," by some DJ Snake or other. Makoto actually liked this one, and it was one of the few that he would also sing along too. 

It was a regular, Wednesday afternoon, while Makoto was on shift at the fire station, that they got the call: "Explosion on 25th Street, Officer down."

His blood ran cold as he sprang to action. They were en route in minuets, sirens blaring. Makoto almost didn't hear his phone ring, that stupid custom ringtone that Souske stuck him with. The strains of Gangnam Style, pierced the tension, and he checked his phone anxiously. There was only one person that could be.

Makoto picked up the phone. His voice cracking slightly, "Souske! Are you okay? We're on our way right now."

The was a heavy wheezing on the other end of the line which made Makoto's blood run clod, "Babe? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

He heard a wet cough, then Souske's voice, rough and wet, "Nothing to worry about, babe. Just a little shrapnel to the chest is all." There was the faint voice of his partner, Rin, in the background, swearing. "Little shrapnel, my ass. There's blood everywhere."

Makoto's heart went to his throat, they were still a few minuets away from the scene. His crew mates simply watched him, agonized.  "I- I- Souske. Please, don't-" He was interrupted by Souske's wet cough, then a steadier reply. "Hey, babe? Do me a favor?"

Makoto's reply was rushed, stumbling over the sounds, "Anything, Souske."

"Could you.. uh. Sing me a song?"

"Anything you want. Anything. Which one? I don't know as many as you, remember?" Makoto's attempt at a laugh came out almost a sob.

"The one you were humming this morning, "Lean On." I like that one." He could hear the smile in Souske's voice. This morning had been simple, but sweet. Souske had made him coffee, because he had taken an extra shift. He could still taste the burnt beans that he had dutifully gulped down. Could still taste Souske's lips, when they had kissed goodbye...

In a voice, rough with tears and tension, he started to sing. 

"Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other..."

His voice got steadier, flowing with the notes. Souske was the only one to hear him sing, he tended to get embarrassed singing in front of others. Now, though, he just closed his eyes and imagined that it was only Souske there.  
  
"But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go."

For the chorus, he could hear Souske harmonizing over the line. Breaking slightly, and no where near as strong as it usually was, Souske's voice reassured him, that, somehow it'd be alright.

"Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on"

As he moved on the next verse, Makot felt his chest tighten, his voice breaking again as reality started to sink in again.

"What will we do when we get old?  
Will we walk down the same road?  
Will you be there by my side?.."

A loud coughing interrupted him, he could hear Rin crying on the other side. "Souske! Please!"

It felt like years before Souske rasped out, "It's okay, Makoto. Don't stop singing."

Gathering himself, he continued to sing, tears streaming down his face. His voice shook.

"Standing strong as the waves roll over  
  
When the nights are long  
Longing for you to...." He paused, breathing out the next two words like a prayer, " _come home_.

"All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go...."

He could hear Souske's breath getting more and more labored, Rin panicking in the background. 

"Souske! I don't want to let you go. Please don't go!"

He was jolted by the truck stopping. Running blindly out, he ran towards the police vehicles, looking for him, all the while singing as he heard Souske breathing his last, on the phone. His voice was cracking, tears streaming down his face as he attempted to finish the song.

"Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on..."

"Makoto." He had to strain to hear him, his voice getting weaker. "I love you."

"No! No! No! Don't you dare say goodbye! I love you too much! Don't you dare die on me, Souske!" He desperately continued the song, holding onto the words like a lifeline. As if singing could stop Souske from leaving him.

"Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on...." The line was silent.              

"Souske?" He heard the sound of the phone being moved, then Rin's shaking voice. "I'm sorry, Makoto. He's... dead."

That final word made him run faster, "No! You're lying! He can't be! He can't be!" He finally saw them, Rin kneeling next to Souske. His blue uniform was soaked in red, as he shook.

Running toward Souske, Makoto knelt, pulling him into his arms, "No! No! Souske! Souske! Souske!" He shook, tears running freely as he sobbed, holding Souske's lifeless form tighter. "You liar! You said you were okay! How could you! How could you leave me? How dare you leave me like this!"

He lost track of how long he knelt there, holding Souske, pressing kisses on his lifeless face. The others could only watch, as he sang over and over, like a mantra, his voice shaking, with grief:

"Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaah! I took an awesome song and made it sad. (It was already a feelsy song for me, so I decided to make it worse.)


End file.
